Currency
Currency contains all forms of money used to buy certain items or content in Blitz Brigade. Coins can mainly be used to buy unlocked but not purchased weapons; diamonds to early-unlock content or buy items that only can be bought by them; skill points to upgrade a class' skills or to max out a Shield and cards to make it possible to upgrade ultra abilities and primary and secondary weapons. Diamonds The diamonds are the premium form of currency in the game and they are the secondary but a more exclusive currency used to buy items. They have the classic diamond shape and a light blue color. How to earn them Players can get diamonds from in-app purchases, which is not advised to do. Another way achieving them is by collecting the supplies from the daily reward system and by playing in events. Players can join weekly tournaments and reach milestones to achieve diamonds, or join the squad event and try to reach the top 100 to have a reward for their squad. It's also possible to watch two commercials to get 3 diamonds for each. If you have reached the Apex of Annihilation a very effective way to earn gems is to complete the 100 games and get a weapon twice or more. The first time you get a weapon you will just get it but if you get it twice you will be rewarded with a proper amount of gems. Frequency & Usage * Diamonds can be purchased in the store, won in tournaments, or given as a reward often for the newer daily reward system. As before it changed in the Engineer update, 1 diamond was rewarded for every time a player leveled up. * Diamonds can be used to upgrade weapons, instead of using skill points to upgrade the Shield or Skills, buy squads, coins, boosters and premium weapons. Coins Coins is the main type of currency in the game. These can be earned by finishing matches, completing training levels for the first time, reaching milestones in events or by buying them through in-app purchases and exchanging diamonds for them, which is not advised. Before the menu was drastically changed they looked like gold discs with a grenade printed in the middle. The first time the layout really changed in Fusion Update (14), the coins icon had a star in it. Later on when the Engineer was added in update 16, the look was changed a little bit. Now the grenade is still replaced with a star. You can also double your coins after playing a session (continuous gameplay in one server) by watching one of the two daily videos. How to get coins For winning a match, a player gets 2,000 XP, for losing or participating, it will only be 1,000 XP. The amount of coins depends on the amount of XP a player received in that match. At the end of each match, ten percent of the amount of XP will be rewarded in coins. Frequency & Usage Coins are needed to repair weapons and buy new weapons for their player's class. They are not that hard to obtain in the game as challenges and matches reward a decent amount. A player can get twice the amount of coins received in a match by buying a coin booster pack, which costs 25 diamonds (the same goes for a diamond booster) and lasts one day (24h) or he can watch a video after leaving the server and double the amount of coins that has been made during his last playing session. It is advisable to only use this when. Being a VIP member gives a player a lot of extra coins per match as well, which depends on the level of VIP Skill Points Skill Points are points that can be used for upgrading a class' skills or making the Shield stronger. Players will have 5 skill points every time they won three consecutive matches, but the points can also be won as rewards of a milestone in an event. It's possible to use diamonds instead, but it's not recommended to do so as the cost will go up very quickly every time they have been upgraded. There are 8 different skills for each class; there is no difference between the character of same the class. To upgrade skills of another tier, enough upgrades has to be made first to unlock the next tier. The first tier takes ten times upgrading them (2x 5) and they cost 10 skill points per upgrade, The second tier takes twenty times upgrading (2x 10) and cost 20 skill points per upgrade, The third tier takes thirty-two times upgrading (2x 16) and cost 30 skill points per upgrade The last tier takes fifty times upgrading (2x 25) and cost 40 skill points per upgrade. It was possible to take back all skill points from the skills menu for 599 diamonds and to use them for another tier or the Shield, but it's not quite recommended and the feature has been removed together with the latest layout of the game in update 16. Cards Cards are required to activate perks of a weapon and can be found by opening Card Boxes at the menu. Each card is a combination of a color, indicating the rareness, and a symbol, indicating the type. To upgrade a weapon, the player needs the right combination first to invest them in the weapon. Category:Blitz Brigade